rempong
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Halilintar hanya bisa membisu saat melihat Gempa dan Air ribut hanya karena sebuah benda elektronik itu. / Untuk #Drabble10Day project, Drabble 2 / Warning inside / Mind to read?


**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios/monsta**

 **rempong © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Out of Character. Family/Humor. Possible typo(s). Gajeness. Humor gagal. Elemental Siblings. FiveElementalSplit!Boboiboy. onesided!Polling IFA. Boboiboy Halilintar's Point of View. DLDR. etc …**

.

.

.

Dibuat untuk The First Arisa Morishita's Project **#Drabble10Day** dengan prompt dari **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki: Laptop — No Pairing — Gempa dan Air. Kembaran yang akur-akur aja itu juga bisa bertengkar lho … dan pertengkaran itu hanya karena sebuah benda yang dinamakan laptop.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu kata yang terlintas di benakku: _capek_.

Keributan di antara bersaudara itu wajar—menurutku, apalagi kalau ada lima. _Heh_ , coba bayangkan saja seandainya lima bersaudara itu bertengkar. Dijamin itu hanya semakin _berabe_. Walau aku ini termasuk hitungan lima bersaudara—kembar semua pula—tapi kami berlima belum pernah ribut dalam satu pertengkaran, ya paling hanya satu dua oranglah.

Contohnya yang sering ribut itu aku dan Taufan. Tolong jangan tanya apa yang kami sering ributkan, dan juga jangan tanyakan pemenangnya siapa—tentu saja aku. Tak jarang Api dan Air ribut hanya masalah kecil, tapi tidak sesering aku _sih_. Kerennya satu kembaranku, Gempa, tidak pernah mencari ribut dengan saudara lainnya. Coba saja aku bisa seperti Gempa ….

Bicara soal Gempa, dia paling akrab dengan Air. Jadi jika Air sedang ribut dengan Api, yang dilakukan Gempa adalah menarik Air dari keributan itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Langsung aku dibuat bingung, _ngapain_ coba Gempa membawa Air ke kamar. Yeah … setidaknya mereka belum pernah ribut.

Tapi persepsiku mengenai Gempa luntur hanya karena masalah kecil.

Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melewati kamar Air. Karena pintunya terbuka lebar, jadi aku memustukan untuk mengintip kegiatam Air—semoga saja aku tak ketahuan. Aku dapat melihat ada Air sedang mengutak-atik laptop, sementara Gempa bermain dengan _gadget_ -nya—tunggu dulu! Kapan Gempa ada di sana? Tadi _kan_ aku hanya melihat Air sendiri—oh lupakan.

Gempa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Air. "Kak Air … aku boleh pinjam laptopnya? Sebentar saja—"

"Tidak boleh."

Nada ketus Air sukses membuatku berkedip heran. Jarang sekali Air berbicara seperti itu, apalagi dengan Gempa.

Gempa berteriak heran. "Kenapa? Aku _kan_ hanya ingin ikut _voting_ penulis fanfiksi favoritku di polling IFA doang …."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan _gadget_ -mu?"

"Ini dari tadi aku sudah ketik _link_ -nya dengan benar, tapi berkali-kali _gak_ masuk ke lembar _polling-_ nya. Padahal aku belum _voting_ lewat _gadget_ -ku …." Gempa menghampiri Air, wajahnya menunjukkan sinar memohon. "Ayo pinjamkan aku laptopmu sebentar, Kak!"

Air mengendus kasar. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku masih sibuk mengetik _hutang_ ku, kautahu sendiri _hutang_ ku banyak di bulan ini. Kau pinjam saja milik Kak Halilintar."

Aku tersedak air liurku, pasalnya aku kaget Air membawa namaku seenaknya.

"Tapi Kak Halilintar belum pulang dari kegiatannya."

Oh iya ya … mereka berdua tidak tahu kalau aku sudah pulang. Aku terkikik sendiri. Kembali aku melanjutkan mengintip kegiatan mereka.

"Ih! Kalau aku menunggu Kak Air selesai, kelamaan!" Gempa langsung merebut laptopnya, langsung disambut oleh nada ketidakrelaan yang dibuat Air.

Air mendelik tajam ke arah Gempa. "Aku belum selesai mengetik ceritanya! Plot yang mendiang di kepalaku ini tak bisa ditampung terus, yang ada nanti aku lupa!"

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya peduli dengan _polling_ IFAnya sekarang, nanti aku lupa memberikan hak suaraku di sana kalau aku menundanya!"

"Siapa suruh jadi pelupa!?"

"Kak Air sendiri juga pelupa!"

Sempat terlihat arus listrik kuning dan biru saling beradu. Entah kenapa suasana mulai memanas, padahal aku tidak terlibat dalam keributan mereka.

"Sini! Kembalikan laptopku!"

"Nanti kukembalikan setelah selesai _voting_!"

Berbagai teriakan dan umpatan kasar berkumandang dalam kamar Air, mereka saling merebut laptop satu sama lain. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat mereka sedang ribut hanya karena sebuah benda elektronik. Helaan napas kasar keluar, ternyata persepsiku salah. Ternyata Gempa dan Air bisa terlibat dalam keributan.

"Rempong amat sih mereka … padahal mereka punya laptop sendiri. Dasar aneh …."

.

.

 **End**

.

.

* * *

 **Atuh, aneh banget sumpah. Pertama kalinya saya membuat elemental siblings, kok rada susah ya—maybe this isn't my comfort zone so saya belum terbiasa. Mengutip cerita berdasarkan kisah nyata saya dengan teman penulis fanfiksi di RL, saya hanya mengeksekusi ceritanya saja.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading this! Please leave a review for this story! ^^**


End file.
